garofandomcom-20200223-history
Elda
Elda is a Makai Guide and turned dark servant to Barago. She is featured in Kiba Side Story in the final events of Chapter of the Black Wolf; the fate of the character is unknown. Personality & Character TBA Skills & Abilities * Divination: Able to predict the future with her tarot cards. Tools & Equipment * Tarot Cards: Used by Elda to predict the future. *[[Madō Brush|'Madō Brush']]: ?. History Early Days Little is known about Elda, other than her divining skills of fate. Before the events of Kiba Gaiden, she was one of the last surviving Makai Guide(s) and was engaged to a Makai Knight named Shinji. The two loved each other and swore to be married after their mission to locate the lost remains of Gyanon. Despite divining the future with a sense of dread, she still went through the mission and endured hardships on their journey. Traveling with Shinji and two other knights, they traveled to hidden realms to locate Gyanon. Eventually, the four located the structure that housed the Horror. For unknown reasons (possibly due to the art of Makai Guide has deemed a liability for the Order's cause), the two knights betrayed Shinji and Elda, mortally wounding them. Shinji died, but Elda survived, slowly dying. The traitors stormed the building, only to find Gyanon already taken (by Sigma Fudō). By chance, Barago also arrived to search for Gyanon's power(s). Barago killed the two knights and found Elda. Dying in rage for what has happened, Barago offered to save her and she accepted. Barago infused Elda with the dark energies of Horrors he absorbed and made her into his dark minion. Chapter of the Black Wolf & Kiba Gaiden During the events of Chapter of the Black Wolf and Kiba Gaiden, Kiba made Kaoru into a living gateway for Messiah, Mother of All Horrors. In between pretending to be Kaoru's therapist and fighting against forces that would stop him, Elda assisted Barago in preparing things behind the scenes. It's not clear what sort of things Elda did for Barago, but divination through her tarot cards was one of them. When Barago realized that Kaoru was ready to be sacrificed for Messiah's revival, Elda watched over Kaoru, but also expressed her jealousy that Kaoru had Barago's attention. It was after a card reading that Elda told Kaoru of her past (in English vs Japanese) of how she came to serve Barago. Just as Messiah was about to return, the horror took over Kaoru and challenged Barago to extinguish the last of his light inside of him to become fully evil. Shortly afterwards, Barago would team up with Gulm and Kodama in the final showdown against Garo and Zero in a high stakes game of saving the world and facing Messiah. Ultimately, Barago was devoured by Messiah to ensure her return, but Elda's fate remains a mystery. After Kouga defeated both Barago and Kiba, Elda was never mentioned again. Elda's fate remains unknown to this day. Pics Gallery Elda.jpg Elda 3.jpg Elda 2.jpg Elda Cards gif.gif Elda Card.jpg Relationships * Barago: Refers to him as "Master Barago" in her flashback sequence. Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia *Elda is bilingual as she told her story to Kaoru in fluent English. *As one of the antagonists of the Garo series, human, Horror, or otherwise, whether Elda survives after Brago's death has not been revealed at this time. External Links TBA Category:Villains Category:Fallen Makai Guide Category:Makai Guide